how to find a boyfriend
by ijustloveyouso
Summary: She's 16 and still don't have a boyfriend. but finally she did? Let mikan tell you how she found her one and only boyfriend..


**-How to find a boyfriend-  
><strong>_By Mikan Sakura_

**Warning: Out-of-character. I warned you. :-) Anyway, please enjoy.**

When you're 16 and still single, you feel frustrated, especially when every girl in your classroom has a freaking boyfriend. You start cursing the person who invented the damn stupid word. And then you wonder why nobody has ever tried courting you. You then realize you're not that pretty, you're not that smart either and that you are obviously on the average zone. You begin thinking something like, 'if I become prettier' or 'if I become smarter'. Then you also realize that you're a little childish so you told yourself that you'll be a composed and laid back person from now on. **First plan: ****Change yourself.**

You tried out you're plan, it was okay for the first week but then you just have to go to Central Town and see the poster saying 'Howalon Heaven 50% off', and suddenly everything you've worked hard on were gone to waste. You went to your room and sulk all day, ranting to no one in particular, -meaning to say, your pillow-, about how stupid you are for acting so irrational. day, ranting to no one in particular, -meaning to say, your pillow-, about how stupid you are for acting so irrational. You gave up on trying to change yourself because fortunately you realized that you can't always put on a façade to get people to like you because sooner or later, you'll get tired of it.

You thought of a new plan right away, after locking yourself up in your room for almost a week. **Second plan:**** Pick a target and make him fall for you. **You went to the classroom and checked who are left for you to pick your target from. You list their names and gave a brief description about each.

You're first two choices where the twins: **Shin **and **Sinichi Takuma. **_Shin _is kind, attractive and is on the top 5 of the class. On the other hand, _Sinichi _is a jerk yet cool guy who is one of the basketball team's Most Valuable Player or MVP.

You gave up on the two easily, you got no chance with them, you thought. You hate sports and you're not that smart either, you are so not compatible with any of these two guys.

Third choice: **Ren Souichiro, **the cute, gentle type. He's the president of the art club who has many girls swooning over him.

You also gave up, you've got no interest in arts and plus, with many girls swooning over him, he might think you're just another one of them and not even take notice of you, so what's the point?

Moving on to your fourth choice: **Kyouya Futawari, **vice president of the student council, mysterious and mean were the words that fitted his description, or at least that's what the rumors said. You heard that once, a girl confessed to him and when the girl stepped on within one meter distance he suddenly began blurting out stuffs like, 'your nails are way too ugly', 'you put on too much make-up' and stuffs like that.

You don't like his attitude so you also gave up on him.

Your last choice: **Riku Souma, **Nice, charming but unfortunately he's a player.

You've never liked players; you think they're just stupid people who have nothing better to do in life. You think playing with others' feeling is the worst thing that anyone could ever do.

You gave up on him and your new plan too. You never expected that finding a boyfriend would be so hard. You sighed as you walked back to your room. Who could've thought that you still haven't had a boyfriend up 'til now?

You heave another sigh, a deep one at that. You're tired and you feel like you lost all your hope today. Maybe you should just give up. Maybe you should stop trying, just admit that you'll never find a boyfriend. You then thought up of another plan, and you sweat dropped because just a moment ago, you were actually thinking of giving up.

**You're next plan:**** Check the internet for a dating site.**

You went to various dating site but only three of them caught your attention.

You tried the first site and created an account name. You thought really hard about it and when you finally decided it turned out to be: SakuraTangerineHowalon_girl. It was really long and weird but you thought it was okay to stand out a little bit. A little later, someone finally chatted you.

**CoolHotGuy: Hi, Baby! How ya doin'?**

You didn't reply, you don't like boys who talk so casually as if you've known each other for so long. A lot of guys chatted you too but they were all like that, so you gave up on this site.

You immediately typed the second site and created a new username. You put Sakura_Tangerine, you thought it'd be better to be simple this time since the site says it's a cool fating site.

People chatted you but they were either too friendly or too rude. You don't like it like that so you gave it up.

This is your last chance, you thought as you typed the last website on your web browser.

You created another account and this time it was a really short one, Strawberry01. You waited for somebody to talk to you but no one did. You decided it'd be better to sign out now but before you pressed the sign out button, somebody chatted you.

**Crimson27: …..**

You thought he was weird but this is your last chance so you replied.

**Strawberry01: Hi  
>Crimson27: Hello<br>Strawberry01: I'm new here so I'd like to get acquainted. Let's be friends?  
>Crimson27: Didn't you go here to find a boyfriend?<br>Strawberry01: Yes, but maybe you won't like me. So let's get to know each other first.  
>Crimson27: Fine. I like red, manga and that's about it.<br>Strawberry01: Really? I like oranges, sakura blossoms and Howalons. I guess we have nothing in common, huh?  
>Crimson27: oh, but we do…<br>Strawberry01: Really? I wonder what that is.  
>Crimson27: You want to know?<br>Strawberry01: Yes, please.  
>Crimson27: We're both looking for a lover.<br>Strawberry01: hahaha I never thought of that, you're right!  
>Crimson27: yeah, I bet you're a big idiot.<br>Strawberry01: Hey, that's rude! I'm not an idiot.  
>Crimson27: really? Hn. Fine.<br>Strawberry01: I think I really like you! But we'll never see each other, too bad then. But what if you're this ugly fat guy?  
>Crimson27: That's rude. I'm not fat and ugly; in fact I'm a hot and handsome young man.<br>Strawberry01: Really? But how can I be sure?  
>Crimson27: You'll know when you see me.<br>Strawberry01: When is that?  
>Crimson27: I don't know. Just wait 'til then. Ja.<strong>

You were about to reply but much to your dismay the computer said:

_**Crimson27 has logged out.**_

You really liked that Crimson27 guy. You don't know why you're attracted to him but you're guessing it's one of his charms. You wonder what he looks like, he said he was hot and handsome, but what if he was lying. He didn't give you any picture or better yet his cell phone number. You gave up.

**Plan 3:**** FAILED.**

Maybe you were just trying too hard. You got out of your room and started to walk to wherever your feet bring you. You were surprised when you saw yourself in front of a sakura tree. You sat down; you've never felt this hopeless before.

You don't have single plan in your mind; you finally decided to give up. You've had enough failures in one day. You're tired of hoping for something you'll never have. Although it's even harder to give up especially when this was all you ever wanted. Truth to say, all you ever wanted was a boyfriend who'll love you.

You began realizing why all of your plans didn't work out. First, you tried changing yourself, no one will love you once they figure out you're fake. Second, you just can't force yourself to love someone you barely know, better yet make him fall for you. Third, you can't become a couple with someone you never met.

_Haist. Love is a complicated thing_, you thought.

Just then, somebody put their hands over your eyes. Who might it be? You then guessed accordingly : 'Hotaru?' 'Anna?' 'Nonoko?' 'Yuu?' 'Koko?' 'Ruka?' 'Tsubasa-senpai?' 'Misaki-senpai?' 'aoi-chan?' 'Nobara-chan?' 'Youichi-kun?'

And then you can't think of anyone else. Your mind went blank and you blurted out an unexpected name. it just slipped out if your mouth.

**"Natsume?"**

The hand was lifted so you're guessing you're right. Since no one else was there. You told him your story even though you knew it was shameful. But you were surprised of what he said:

**"You don't need to change, you're perfect the way you are. No need to find someone else to love you, I already do. Didn't I tell you? Strawberry01? I'm not fat and ugly, am I?"**

And then you were taken aback, you were surprised and shocked.

**"Strawberry01? How did you know? Don't tell me you're - Crimson27?"  
>"Who else?"<strong>

Then he did the most unexpected thing and sealed your lips with his own. You kissed back too.

**"Does this mean, you're my boyfriend?"  
>"Obviously, Mikan Sakura. I knew you were an idiot."<br>"hehehe."**

You've finally gotten yourself a boyfriend. _Finally, _you thought. And at the back of your mind you were laughing while thinking:

**"The funny thing about love is when you search for it, you'll never find it but if you just wait around, it suddenly pops out of nowhere and suddenly you know, it has found you"**

**-FIN-**

** A/N: Hi! Mizuhi Yamato here. I'm currently writing Ch. 8 of My dream come true. I'm having a writer's block once more. I can't decide on what to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! It's a scribble that turned out to be a fanfiction. **

** Please share your comments and review! Toodles!**


End file.
